Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information calculation method, an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, a device manufacturing method, a program, and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
In a process of manufacturing microdevices, such as a semiconductor device and an electronic device, an exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate with exposure light through a liquid, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0043211 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0100812, is used. The exposure apparatus includes a substrate stage that can move while holding a substrate, and exposes the substrate held on the substrate stage.